naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Tanzanaito Marakaito
Tanzanaito Marakaito (たんざないと まらかいと, Marakaito Tanzanaito) was the Third Suishōkage (Sandaime Suishōkage, Literally meaning: Third Crystal Shadow) of Akikogakure. He became Suishōkage early on during the Third Shinobi World War, and had held the position up until his passing, with his son Yasuro taking over after him. Tanzanaito had also been hailed as a legendary ninja, as he was the first Akikogakure ninja to almost master the Crystal Release that they are all born with. Background Tanzanaito attended the Chunin Exams in Konoha with an unknown team, and befriended Takashi Minamoto and Kohaku Uzumaki while there. He went on to form a brotherly bond with Takashi, even helping him in get Kohaku's attention. Tanzanaito went on to become the Third Suishōkage after murdering the second, who was considered a terrifying ruler. After hearing of Takashi and Kohaku's deaths, Tanzanaito travelled to Sora to attend his friend's funeral. During the funeral, the Second Tsukikage had gone along with Takashi and Kohaku's son, Katsumi, before walking off somewhere, eventually coming back on his own. It was later revealed that he returned by himself because the Second Tsukikage had gone to let Tanzanaito see the child. Personality The Third Suishōkage was a kind man, and completely different to his predecessors. Unlike them, he preferred to negotiate instead of fight when possible and had spent years trying to completely pacify Akikogakure. He treated everyone in the village equally, as if everyone there was his family. Despite being gentle in nature, he could come off as threatening sometimes, especially when he was trying to get his way with something. Appearance Tanzanaito was a tall yet skinny middle aged man, still retaining his youth quite well. He had quite short but spiky brown hair, and a medium length beard. He also wore face-paint, having two red streaks running down his face from under his eyes. In public, he wore the official uniform of the Suishōkage - the customary hat and a haori with a purple, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. Abilities The Third Suishōkage was regarded as a legendary ninja for being the first ninja in the history of Akikogakure to have practically mastered the Crystal Release that they are all born with. However, while being able to learn all Crystal Release jutsus used by Guren, he had also created jutsus of his own, those being Crystal Release: Shadow Clone, Crystal Release: Internal Glow and a Crystal Sword Technique. He was also able to use the Rasengan and, more powerful, Big Ball Rasengan. Being from Akikogakure, a village known for many people having personal summons, he had a personal summon which was a snake named Tagitsuhime. Tagi, as he called her, appears human, but is in fact just another snake from Ryūchi Cave. She became The Third Suishōkage's summon, reluctantly, after he passed the three trials at Ryūchi Cave. Part I After taking Yasuro to Konoha to participate in the Chunin exams, Tanzanaito stuck around for awhile, eventually running into Katsumi after many years. He spoke with Katsumi for sometime, but never mentioned knowing Takashi or Kohaku. Trivia * The Third Suishōkage was the one who decided to have the Five-Tails Kokuō sealed inside his son Yasuro * For his mastery of the Crystal Release, Tanzanaito was revered as "The Crystal That Never Shatters" * It is unknown who his wife actually was, although it's believed that it was the same woman who was Haku's mother Quotes